Mon Amour
by Writerman123
Summary: Gabriel and Daniel have been friends for years, but when Daniel starts having feelings for Gabriel things change for the both of them. Find out what happens in the first part of Mon Amour.


Mon Amour

(Part 1)

After High School Gabriel only had one thing on his mind, to finally find a nice boyfriend. You see, ever since the 8th grade he was some what interested in boys. He told no one about his secret. Some of his classmates were a little curious and surprised that he didn't have a girlfriend. But what other people thought he really didn't care about. He was now 18, and had many hopes and dreams waiting for him in his life. And one of those hopes was being with someone he loved and would never let go off. For you see, something was going to happen to him this summer. Something that he had wanted to happen and something that made him the happiest boy in the world.

One day, it was a very warm Saturday morning. It was supposed to reach up to 96 degrees today. As usual Gabriel never did wear a shirt to bed of any kind of pajama bottoms. He always slept in his boxers. (Which sometimes he didn't wear those). Even though his parents didn't know or at least that's what he thought. He really didn't have any plans for today, most teenagers nor should I say young adults had something to do. But today was what he called a "chill out Saturday"; He did this once a month. He mostly did this at the end of the month to be more exact. At school there were so many fights and different preposterous arguments and disagreements that it really started to

take a toll on him. So today of all days he was going to relax. He was going to relax while his parents were away on an important business celebration to celebrate his father's new promotion at his new job. They were going to California for a few days by themselves.

His parents could trust him; he was a very quiet and lonely guy. He really didn't talk to anyone at school. Except for his friend Daniel, he was the same as Gabriel: quiet, nice, caring, funny, and a really down to earth kind of guy. In the past Daniel had been hurt by two of his previous boyfriends. He had never told anyone about his past not even to his best friend Gabriel. He was the only person that knew of the terrible events that had happened to him. He chooses to stay quiet about everything that pertains to his past life. He doesn't want to deal with the criticism or the embarrassment. So he kept it to himself. As for Gabriel he had always thought of having a boyfriend but never figured that he would one day actually get his wish. He had always been so lonely just like his friend Daniel. Luck for the both of them would have gotten very troublesome if they never met each other. They both shared many things in common. Like for instance, they did many things that most guys wouldn't do with each other. In other words they did a lot of "special" things together even though they weren't in a relationship.

They would always tackle each other and then somehow they would end up with their clothes off or something like that. Gabriel always liked the look of him in his boxers and he enjoyed everything that had to offer when he was half naked. But what Gabriel didn't notice about Daniel was that he was started to have deep and emotional feelings for Gabriel as they both spent more and more time with each other. They were both very nice people and very friendly, and they told each other everything. But for some apparent reason they had a hard time telling each other about their sexual orientations. Gabriel always somehow had that thought on his mind. Daniel was always thinking about it also. Sometimes this would make them stop talking to each other for a certain period of time or when ever that question "Are u gay?" came up they got really quiet all of a sudden.

One day they would have to learn to break out of there quiet and nervous personalities, and their barrier of imprisonment and express how they feel about one another. So as the day went on it way getting late, it was almost midnight. They really didn't do anything that day.

Like I said before it was what Gabriel called a "chill out Saturday" Which they both were enjoying. After spending the whole entire day over Daniel's house they both said their good night's and went their separate ways. Once Gabriel got back home which wasn't far, they both lived next to each other. Daniel started getting a nervous feeling in the very pit of his stomach. Something he had never had before. Sometimes he would have this feeling whenever he was around Daniel. But he was at home at the time, so why was he having this feeling when he wasn't near him at all? So he went up to his room to lie down on his bed. As he fell asleep he had a dream Gabriel and himself doing very perverted things to each other. Like for example, Gabriel would start kissing him all over Daniel's body giving him various love marks on his neck.

They both moaned as this action was taking place. He called out his name softly and passionately and he knew what he wanted from him. He moaned more and more while Daniel slipped a finger in Gabriel's entrance, going in an out of entrance, probing his protest causing Gabriel so moan and groan beyond belief. Daniel would start sucking on Daniel's manhood while Gabriel felt his wet tongue on the head, licking and sucking on the head constantly over and over again. Daniel was moaning and rubbing all over his body. Wave after wave of sweet pleasure was bringing closer to spilling his seed into Gabriel's cute little mouth. He licked and licked on his cock and sucked harder and harder. Then without hesitation or warning whatsoever Daniel came in his companion's mouth. There were loads and loads of come just coming out of Daniel. Gabriel swallowed it all until there was nothing left.

Suddenly, Gabriel woke up with a wet spot on the front of his pants were and he was covered in sweat shaking in confusion and a good feeling coming from his crotch region. He had had a wet dream, something that had gone on for a few months. His heart was pounding inside his chest like he had never before. He had that same dream numerous times in the past about Daniel and him. Gabriel was always relieved that he had those dreams. Sometimes he would wake up really clammy and breathing very hard. He didn't know why he was having these dreams. Just the thought of him and Daniel having sex made him masturbate every time.

He would feel so free when he did it and also feel so drained out of energy when he was to come. He always felt so relieved. In his heart he knew that he was starting to have feelings for Daniel. Every part of Daniel's personality turned him on like crazy and those parts were something that he always loved. While Gabriel was at home thinking about what he just happened, Daniel was in his room handling himself.

He had the same fantasies as Gabriel, him sucking his wonderful length, taking turns bumping and grinding on each other while his thought sensed the smell of sex while he moaned and groaned. He was getting ready to spill his seed all over himself when someone knocked on Daniel's front door. He pulled his boxers back up then went down stairs to answer the door. Once he opened the door, it was some what of a surprise to see the only person that he could trust besides himself. It was Daniel just coming to talk or so that's what Gabriel was thinking they might do. Both of them were standing face to face, staring into each others eyes. Then as they were standing there in some kind of trance, Daniel finally broke the silence and said "Come in Daniel" said Gabriel not waiting for a friendly gesture at all, he quickly came through the door.

Once Daniel was inside, Gabriel asked what he was doing here so late at night. Daniel was stumbling trying to talk or get words to come out of his mouth. Finally, he said he was just here to see how he was doing and that he really wanted to talk to him. So Gabriel said "ok, sure" while a slight smile on his face as he and led him to his living room where they sat on his very comfortable couch. Things started to get very quiet. Gabriel was puzzled as to why he Gabriel was at his house. Daniel was thinking: if he were to tell Daniel what he was really felt about him, he wouldn't be his friend anymore. Once Gabriel got over it with a slight sigh or hesitation, he tried to say something but he couldn't. Gabriel asked "what did you want to talk about?" Gabriel was thinking what he was about to say or even do. Gabriel was also thinking if he could say how he feels then he'll just have to express it. As Gabriel was about to say something Daniel out of complete surprise suddenly kissed Daniel him on the lips for the first time in his life.

Gabriel couldn't believe what was happening to him. Then he felt something he had never felt before, his own friend's tongue in his mouth. Gabriel's eyes were open wide. He didn't even try to step away or even break the kiss. He was actually enjoying it. As they sat there on the couch, they both passionately kissed and moaned. Many thoughts were running through both or their mind all at once. Once he got an idea in his mind he went with it. As they were kissing Gabriel unsuspectingly started to kiss Daniel's neck his most sensitive spots. Kissing him passionately, the smell of cologne and sweat mixing together had turned him on. As Gabriel kissed Daniel's neck, they both moaned at what was happening in that quiet room. Gabriel stopped for just a minute and they both looked into each others' eyes. Then without hesitation Gabriel said "lets go to upstairs for a while" Daniel who was the unexpectedly surprised said "ok, lets go" So as they both walked up the steps slowly Daniel didn't have a clue what was going to happen next. Once they both got upstairs and went into his room they both sat on Daniel's bed and started to make out again.

Gabriel took his shirt off as well as Daniel. Gabriel started kissing his neck again while he licked his neck on occasion. Daniel moaning and groaning as he was doing this. He couldn't take it anymore, it was driving him insane. Then, Gabriel moved down to his chest. Kissing it and sucking on his nipples. As he did this Daniel was in heaven. He couldn't believe what he was actually doing to him. He gasped and moaned at he started kissing his stomach. Gabriel pushed him on the bed while still caressing his stomach. Next, Gabriel unbuttoned his pants and took them off as well. Then he took off Daniel's boxers which sometimes he didn't wear. As Daniel was about to say something he felt something weird but felt extremely pleasurable. Gabriel had put his cock in his mouth without his even noticing a thing. Daniel screamed and gasps as Gabriel was licking and going in and out in a slow and torturing motion. He put his hands on Gabriel's head. This was too much for him to handle he had never felt such a great feeling before. As if he couldn't be more satisfied he felt something, something that he hadn't felt before. Without warning Daniel came in Gabriel's mouth without any warning. After this happened Daniel felt the most gratifying feeling ever. He screamed loudly while he tried to cover his mouth to block his screams from emitting from his mouth.

Once Gabriel took it out of his mouth he said "How was it?" Daniel the speechless one couldn't find the words to express what just happened to him just now. But as he trying to make out the words that he wanted to say, Gabriel tongue kissed him again, and then they departed their lips once more. Then Gabriel took off his boxers revealing his 6 inch cock and then said "Are you ready?" Daniel didn't know what he had meant but this but if he didn't understand it then Gabriel would have to show him what he meant. So Gabriel got off of the bed and was looking for something. He searched for a certain item in his clothes drawer. Then he found an old bandanna that hadn't wore in a few years. Once he found it he told Daniel to close his eyes and so he did what he said then he tied the bandana around his hands that was tied to Gabriel's bed post so they wouldn't be in the way. Daniel asked why he did this to him but Gabriel only said "So your hands won't be in my way" Daniel still was curious as to why he tied his hands together like that. Gabriel told him to close his eyes again and once more he did as he was told. Consequently, Daniel was lying on his back completely naked, hands bonded together. Then out nowhere he felt a really bad pain in his rectum. The pain was coming from something long, hard, and extensive. Once the object was all the way inside him he screamed out in complete pain and pleasure at the same time. Gabriel leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I know this hurts and your probably wondering what this is, it's my cock, oh and by the way tell me if it hurts, ok?" With slight displeasure and a complete feeling out sheer ecstasy Daniel shook his head and said "umm….ok" Instantaneously, Gabriel went in and out of him. Daniel screams and moaned at the same time. He didn't know what was happening to him exactly but he knew he liked it. He didn't know whether to tell Gabriel to take it out or leave it in. But what he did know was that it hurt like hell and felt extremely good. They were in the Butterfly position, which both of them were very comfortably in. So Gabriel went slowly inside Daniel. Daniel screamed slightly but moaned like never before. Gabriel kissed him on his neck and spoke sweet nothing in his ears. Letting him know all the perverted things he wanted to do to him for years, but was holding him back. Daniel was a little shocked to hear him say all of those things, but he had been thinking exactly the same things. His dream had finally come true. Then, Gabriel told him "I'm going to go a little faster and harder if you don't mind" Daniel was hoping he would say that then he said "ok, it feels a little weird but I love it" Without doubt in Gabriel's mind he grabbed his ass with both hands and shoved his whole entire cock deep, deep within him. They both screamed out in pure pleasure, Daniel held tight onto his back, fingernails dug in Gabriel's back. There were red marks on his back from him gripping so tightly.

Daniel gasped so loudly when his long, hard partner went deep, deep inside him. He gripped his back ever so tightly and gritted his teeth to keep from screaming ragingly. But he couldn't keep it in so he just let of small screams. Gabriel screamed a little but his heart was beating very hard. He went harder and rougher inside his young friend. They both let out huge sighs and screams. After that Gabriel went harder and faster inside him. "AHHHH!!! MmmMMMMM…FUCK!" Daniel said to Gabriel. Daniel was calling out his name and swearing like a mad man. "mmmMMM….fuck….mmm…Daniel…." said Gabriel as they fucked so hard they both couldn't catch their breaths. "AHHHH!!!! SHIT!! MMM….Daniel…uhh…fuck..." Gabriel said. He stead up the pace, Gabriel thrusting hard and wild into Daniel while he was moving with his movements as well. This made things more exciting for the both of them; it felt way better than before. Harder and rougher and faster they went, moaning and groaning, calling each other's name and swearing like no tomorrow. With a very loud cry of pleasure Gabriel said "mmmmmMMMM…SHIT!!! Fuck!!! I can't take it anymore Daniel!! I'm serious gonna cum like crazy!!!" "uhh…mmm…fuck!! Ok! Ok!" Cum inside me hard!!!" So with the sexiest expression on both of their faces Gabriel came inside of Daniel with full force. They both screams so loudly that some people in the neighborhood had heard them but mistook the screams for dogs barking. Gabriel kissed Daniel passionately and he kissed him back just as passionate. Then without any hesitation in his voice Gabriel finally had said for the first time in his life to Daniel "I love you" Daniel was a little shocked at this but this was what he wanted for him to say all along. "I love you too" Daniel said in the softest voice that Gabriel had ever heard. So with that said they both kissed each other and then feel asleep quietly and peacefully.


End file.
